dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning Sciences
} |name = Summoning Sciences |image = Object-Summoning_Font.jpg |px = |start = Apprentice Quarters |end = Apprentice Quarters |location = Apprentice Quarters |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Summoning Sciences is a side quest accessed during the Broken Circle. Acquisition Summoning Font in the library in the Apprentice Quarters - Circle Tower. The quest can also be acquired by finding one of two halves of a torn textbook in the library in the Apprentice Quarters and unlocking Codex entry: Summoning Sciences: * On the table in the first room of the library. * On the table in the round central chamber with the stairs up to the next level. Walkthrough Several items in the library must be touched in a specific order so that a creature may be summoned. Four exercises are available, the fourth being a "secret" one. Start The Warden will find a Summoning Font in the library on this floor; selecting it will start the quest sequence and enable several items that The Warden can interact with. ::Note: All items that can be interacted with can be highlighted by pressing a key (check your key bindings in the option menu) or hold the LT. '' ::Note: ''Sometimes when a summoning point is pressed there will be no reaction, simply move on to the next point - if a trap is triggered and you lose HP then start again from the summoning font. This is most likely to occur at '''Rodercoms Uncommon Calling' and the Common Table Carving Spot.'' First Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font - This will activate the flames. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. It is on a bookshelf, on the west side of the first library section. (third bookshelf from the door, second shelf from bottom) #Touch the Summoning The First. #*This will summon a Spirit Hog that will die immediately and drop a Garnet. Second Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. This is on a bookshelf past 'Summoning the Third', near the bottom as you come around the corner from 'Summoning the Second'. (If the stand on the edge of the red carpet, 'Summoning the Third' right in front of you, the bookshelf is on your left, facing into this room section. The book is on the second shelf from the bottom, and is lying flat on its side.) #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish. The big statue in the room with the first font - click the base of the pole. # Touch the Summoning The Second. #*This will summon Trickster Whim. A Codex entry will be created explaining the nature of this summoning. Have a thief at the ready - Whim can be pick-pocketed for a random item. Third Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Elvorn's Grande Bestiary. It's on a shelf in the back of the third section. (Second shelf from bottom on the bookcase standing separately from the others.) #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. East end of the table in the first section. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. On the floor in the third section. #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish (first section). #Touch the Novice Phylactery. On a shelf south of the common table (mirrors 'Rodercoms Uncommon Calling'). (Starting from the statue of Magus Gorvish, it's the thirteenth bookcase to the left, second shelf from bottom.) #Touch the Summoning The Third. #*This will summon a Fade Rifter, which attacks immediately (and will drop Charged Mitts). Fourth and Final Sequence The Fourth Summoning Sequence is an easter egg not documented in the journal. It is essentially the first three sequences added together (minus the use of their flames). #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages (first section). #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling (third section). #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish (first section). #Touch Elvorn's Grande Bestiary (third section). #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot (first section). #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis (third section). #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish (first section). #Touch the Novice Phylactery (first section). #* Saving advised. Be prepared to pickpocket. #Touch Summoning The Fourth (just past the door to the 'inner' library, turn left and step over the fallen bookcase). #*This will summon Arl Foreshadow. Successful Stealing adds The Notes of Arl Foreshadow to the Journal and a random item to Inventory. This must be done quickly, as the 'Arl' will disappear shortly. Rewards * 50 XP for each exercise From Spirit Hog: From pickpocketing the Trickster Whim: * Random mid-range gem From Fade Rifter: From pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow: One of the following (list in progress): * 19 - 60 * Random mid-range Gem Notes * Completing the second exercise also unlocks a Chanter's Board quest, Unintended Consequences. * Interestingly, many of the things in the codex obtained via pickpocketing appear to make it seem like he is getting ready for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Trivia * Arl Foreshadow is a reference to Lord Foreshadow, a character found in the BioWare game Baldur's Gate, who spouts trivial comments about the then-upcoming followup game, Neverwinter Nights. Gallery Creature-Spirit_Hog.jpg|Spirit Hog NPC-Trickster_Whim.jpg|Trickster Whim Creature-Fade_Rifter.jpg|Fade Rifter NPC-Arl_Foreshadow.jpg|Arl Foreshadow Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Circle Tower side quests